Avant que tu ne partes
by Boys-Don't-Cry
Summary: Two-shot. Luffy ne laissera surement pas partir son grand-frère sans en avoir profiter au maximum avant ! /Yaoi, Lemon !\
1. 1ère partie

Re coucou, les amiiis ! o/

Comme je suis gentille, je vous publie encore un tit two-shot sur Ace et Luffy ! C'est un peu un clin-d'oeil à _Petite nuit, grandes révélations_ où Luffy dit qu'il a fait _des choses _avec son frère. Si vous êtes très gentils avec moi, je vous met la suite, dans pas trop longtemps : le lemon. Mon premier, en plus !

Mais pour commencer ...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_POV Ace._

Je m'étais couché seul, ce soir là. Luffy et moi étions tout deux dans notre chère cabane, mais nous faisions « lit à part ». Je n'avais pas expliqué à Luffy pourquoi je ne dormais pas avec lui comme d'habitude, mais je crois qu'il a compris tout seul. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait ! Je savais que le lendemain, j'embarquerais sur les flots comme le pirate dans l'âme que je suis, partant à la recherche d'aventure et de trésors. Et je savais qu'il partirait trois ans après moi et qu'on ne se verrait pas pendant une durée indéterminée.

C'était justement pour ça que ce soir précisément, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque. On en aurait trop envie, on voudrait profiter de nos derniers instants ensembles, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter, et je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas le blessé et lui volée cette première fois comme je lui ai pris toutes les autres – premier baiser, première étreinte, première caresse, premier plaisir. Je lui avais déjà dis un millier de fois : la personne avec qui il choisirait de le faire pour la première fois devait être la plus importante, il ne devait pas s'offrir à n'importe qui. Et moi, je ne pouvais pas être cette personne, car j'étais son frère.

Je crois qu'il n'avait pas bien saisis, où alors il ne voulait vraiment pas m'écouter.

Je ne dormais pas tout à fait – trop excité par mon départ tout proche – quand j'entendis mon frère remuer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de moi. Je me tournai dans sa direction en me redressant, prêt à lui demander pourquoi il se levait. Mais, dans la pénombre, je le vis – seulement vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un slip - s'agenouiller face à ma couchette et rampez vers moi. Je me reculais vivement, fidèle à mes engagements du jour, ce qui sembla le décevoir. Mais cette expression disparue bien vite, remplacée par un petit sourire mutin et une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux. Je sentais qu'il ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer comme ça.

En effet, il se redressa un peu et me tourna le dos. Je le vis attraper le bas de son maillot et le tirer lentement vers le haut, découvrant centimètres par centimètres sa peau laiteuse, pour finalement jeté le bout de tissu au loin. Je caressais des yeux ses omoplates saillantes, glissant sur son dos pour me régaler de sa chute de rein si attirante, où ses mains s'aventuraient maintenant, chatouillant le bord de son sous-vêtement.

C'est quand il glissa ses mains sous son slip pour palper son beau fessier bien rond que mon excitation grandissante se fit réellement sentir. Je remontai mes jambes contre moi pour cacher mon émoi, tout en sachant que Luffy n'était pas dupe : c'était pour me mettre dans cette état-là qu'il avait commencé ce petit manège, et je n'avais plus la force de l'arrêter, maintenant. J'espérais juste pouvoir me contrôler un minimum par la suite.

C'est donc résigner que je le vis se pencher en avant, rapprochant encore plus ses rondeurs de moi, et baisser infiniment lentement le tissu gênant, que j'aurais déjà arraché avec les dents depuis longtemps si j'avais pu. Après un moment beaucoup trop long, il le fit enfin glisser complètement, le laissant sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il passa ses doigts fins entre ses fesses, doucement, en se penchant encore et encore … J'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir la plus intime parti de sa personne qu'il se redressait déjà.

Il pivota sur ses genoux pour se retrouver de profil. Son regard de braise accrocha le mien et j'eue plus que tout envie de l'approcher, de le toucher - alors que mon caleçon me serrait affreusement - mais il m'en aurait sans doute empêché. A la place, je suivi ses yeux ardents qui regardaient maintenant la bosse très prononcé dans son sous-vêtement pas complètement enlevé. Celui-ci laissait dépasser quelques poils bruns en cachant le reste.

Il caressa plusieurs fois la proéminence par-dessus le tissu, en soupirant d'aise. Soupir frustrant, pour moi qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Puis, ne tenant plus lui-même, il tira vers le bas le vêtement et libera son sexe à moitié érigé.

Du haut de ses 14 ans, mon frère était d'après moi l'être le plus sexy de ce monde : sa peau de pêche, claire et sucré, que j'aimais embrasser ses grands yeux innocents, aguicheurs, rêveurs, joueurs, et ses lèvres roses tellement gourmandes. Mais ce que je préférais par-dessus tout était son corps légèrement musclé, fin et aux courbes délicieuses, que je pouvais caresser pendant des heures.

J'étais en admiration devant lui quand il esquissa un nouveau geste vers son membre. Il le prit entre son pouce et son index pour libérer doucement son gland rougeoyant, frissonnant de bien être. Puis il se prit complètement en main et entama de longs mouvements en gémissant.

Le manège dura quelques instants, puis Luffy releva la tête, à bout de souffle, et planta ses yeux brillant d'excitation dans les miens. Comment pouvait-on transpirer la luxure par tous les pores de la peau avec un visage si enfantin ? me suis-je demander. Mais je n'avais plus le temps de me poser ce genre de questions : mon amant s'avançait, et je n'avais plus aucune envie de faire un mouvement pour l'éviter. Il étendit mes jambes tout en approchant son visage du miens et, sans me laisser happer ses lèvres si attirantes, il s'installa sur mes cuisses, en prenant bien soin de se frotter contre mon érection ultra sensible. J'ouvris grand la bouche, dans un gémissement muet, alors que mon frère caressait mon torse pour retirer mon T-shirt, tout en continuant à se déhancher lascivement sur mes genoux.

Une fois à moitié déshabillé par les bons soins de mon petit frère, je tentais de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. C'était sans compter le petit frère en question qui ne me laissait toujours pas l'embrasser mais continuait de me provoquer de sa langue mutine, et surtout, ses mains baladeuses qui se faisaient de plus en plus intrusives vers le sud de mon anatomie.

D'ailleurs, je sentie toutes mes résolutions s'envoler quand une main chaude et moite passa la barrière de mon sous-vêtement pour venir malaxer doucement mes parties intimes. Je gémissais pour de bon, cette fois, et vis le sourire de Luffy s'élargir. Là, seulement, il accéda à ma demande muette de ses lèvres charnues et les colla avec passion contre les miennes. Alors sa langue si douce se fraya un chemin entre mes dents pour rejoindre sa consœur, entamant un balai endiablé dans nos bouches, m'achevant pour de bon : je me laissais tomber en arrière et regardais mon jeune frère me surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, cette vue m'excita d'avantage, et je su d'avance que je ne pourrais plus résister à l'appel de son corps, cette nuit là.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à réclamer la suite ! ;)

A bientôt ! :)


	2. 2ème partie

Bonjour les geeens ! :D

Et oui, la suite tant attendu est enfin arrivée ! Je crois qu'il s'agit du plus long lemon jamais écrit. :O (J'exagère, hein, mais quand même !)

Tout d'abords, merci pour toutes vos reviews, surtout les anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier en direct ! :)

(J'aimerais aussi faire passer un petit message à une amie qui m'est très chère : Eda, puisque tu vas surement lire ces lignes, merci de me soutenir, me lire et m'encourager, je t'aime ! :3)

* * *

_POV Luffy._

Voir Ace soumit à moi, pantelants, était de loin la vision la plus érotique que je n'avais jamais eu ! Je savourais ma victoire comme je savourais son corps de mes mains et de ma bouche, caressant, léchant un bout de torse par-ci, un lobe d'oreille par-là. Mon frère et amant gémissait sans gène et se tortillait entre mes cuisses, d'où je pouvais sentir son membre gonflé et prêt à exploser.

Maintenant que je savais que mon frère ne me refuserait rien ce soir-là, je n'avais qu'une hâte, passé à la vitesse supérieure. Mais, apparemment, Ace n'était pas de mon avis. Il profita de mon absence momentanée pour inverser nos positions avec fougue.

Collant ses lèvres aux miennes dans un baiser humide et bouillant, il promena à son tour ses mains sur mon corps entier, insistant sur les endroits qu'il savait sensible. J'haletais bruyamment et me frottait d'avantages à lui. Mon érection comprimée entre nos deux corps m'envoyait des décharges électriques dans tous les membres, je sentais que je perdais pieds.

Ace en rajouta une couche en dévorant mon cou, descendant encore et encore. Je me cambrai violement quand je sentis sa langue glisser d'un téton à mon abdomen pour continuer jusqu'à mon nombril, laissant une longue traînée de salive tiède derrière elle. J'étais à nouveau fébrile sous lui et pour le moment, ça me plaisait.

Après de nombreux coup de langues appuyés sur le bas de mon ventre, mon aîné se décida enfin à migrer plus au sud. Il caressa du bout du nez mes poils, je l'entendis humer l'endroit, puis il effleura de ses lèvres mon gland … mais ne s'y attarda pas, à mon grand désespoir.

Il m'enleva complètement mon sous-vêtement laissé là et contourna ma fierté érigée. J'écartai les cuisses, comme par reflexe. Il agrippa l'une d'elle et mordilla ma chair tendre en se rapprochant doucement de mes bourses, me faisant me cambrer à nouveau et gémir très fort. Sa langue atteint enfin la peau souple et il lécha, pinça et goba jusqu'à m'arracher un cri impatient.

Alors Ace releva la tête et me regarda avec les yeux pleins de défis. Il semblait me dire : « Tu m'as provoqué, maintenant tu vas en baver ! ». En effet, sans crier gare, il m'avala tout entier et entama un long mouvement de va-et-vient. C'était tellement bon que c'en était presque insupportable, je faillis venir, là, comme ça. Mais il le savait, bien sur, et s'arrêta juste à temps.

C'était juste le temps que je me reprenne. A peine une seconde plus tard, il reprit ses assauts sur mon corps, plus pressants, plus chauds : lui non plus ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il fallait passer à « l'étape » suivante. Je décidai de le soulager légèrement en lui retirant son caleçon. Il en soupira de bien être.

Puis il fit glisser son index vers mon intimité tout en revenant à ma bouche. Nous échangeâmes un baiser pressant tandis que je relevais les genoux pour lui laisser le champ libre. Mon frère ne résista pas à la tentation et retourna entre mes jambes. Je sentis sa langue se mêler à ses doigts pour me préparer comme il se doit et se fut … très plaisant.

Il remonta prés de moi, tout à coup, et dévora mes lèvres. C'était sa manière à lui de demander la permission pour aller plus loin. Je lui donnais d'une façon toute particulière : je le renversai d'un coup de hanche et m'asseyais sur le bas de son ventre. J'avais à nouveau le dessus.

Alors, lascivement, doucement, je caressai son torse musclé luisant de transpiration, j'embrassai son cou offert, puis j'attrapai sa verge tendu derrière moi. Il poussa un cri rauque. Je souris, satisfait de ses réactions : il pouvait être si docile dans cette position. Mais nous n'allions pas faire long feu, à ce rythme. Ca faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que ces préliminaires duraient.

Je me soulevai et le plaçai à mon entrée. Le moment était intense, le temps en suspens. Nous avions les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autres et il n'existait plus rien que nous deux, en parfaite harmonie. Doucement, je me laissai glisser le long de son sexe, partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir intense. Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui l'emporta quand je fus totalement assis sur ses cuisses. Je me sentais enfin complet.

Je me relevai à nouveau et me rabaissai, entamant un lent va-et-vient un peu maladroit. Ace m'accompagna, accélérant un peu le rythme et bientôt, nos gémissements emplirent la cabane en bois. Nos coups de bassins effrénés redoublèrent d'intensité à mesure que notre plaisir augmentait.

Au bout d'un moment, éprouvé par ma position, je me penchai en avant pour tenter de voler un baiser à mon frère. Celui-ci agrippa mes épaules et me repoussa. Nous nous redressèrent ensemble pour nous retrouver face à face, moi toujours à califourchon sur lui. Nos reins reprirent leurs mouvements et je fourrai mes mains dans les cheveux long devant moi, gémissant encore plus fort : j'étais proche de l'extase. Ace griffait furieusement mes omoplates, il était sur le point de venir, lui aussi. Alors l'une de ses mains quitta mon dos et s'immisça entre nos deux corps échauffés pour venir caresser mon sexe. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me libérer sur nos ventres, donnant quelques coups de reins erratiques et criant à gorge déployée, assaillit de sensations encore nouvelles mais effroyablement agréables.

Quand je revins de mon orgasme foudroyant, je remarquai que mon frère avait jouis peu de temps après moi et cherchait aussi à reprendre sa respiration. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un long moment et un grand sourire éclaira nos visages. Nous n'avions besoin d'aucun mot pour nous dire tous se que nous ressentions à ce moment précis.

Finalement et à contre cœur, nous nous séparâmes pour nous coucher côtes à côtes, à même le sol. De toute façon, nous avions beaucoup trop chaud pour rejoindre nos couchettes. Mon frère ramena tout de même une couverture sur nos deux corps qui se rapprochèrent d'instincts. Je songeai avec amertume que, demain soir, il ne me tiendrai plus dans ses bras comme il le faisait à ce moment-là et qu'il allait me manquer.

Enfin, la fatigue nous emmena et nous sombrâmes dans un merveilleux sommeil réparateur.

_Fin_.

* * *

Voila voila ! Laissez une review, si vous voulez. :3

A bientôt ! o/


End file.
